ishikawajetfandomcom-20200214-history
Shika Town
Location '''Shika''' (志賀町, ''Shika-machi'' ) is a [[Towns of Japan|town]] located in [[Hakui District, Ishikawa|Hakui District]], [[Ishikawa Prefecture|Ishikawa]], [[Japan|Japan]]. It is one hour from Kanazawa by car. National highway 249 goes through Shika. Our town is in Ishikawa Prefecture and is located on the Sotoura Coast in the southwest area of the Noto Peninsula. The town is long latitudinally, with Anamizu Town and Monzen Town to the north and Hakui City to the south. To the west is the Japan Sea. The hilly region and Mt. Bijouzan lie to the east. The area of Shika Town is 246.55 square kilometers. This area is comprised of 65.9% Woodlands, 10.3% owned and operated plow land, 3.1% residential housing, and 20.7% other land use. Our town is blessed with many natural resources. The Noto Kongo area, known for its unique rock formations, white sand, as well as the Shika Sato Resort Area are just a few of the many tourist attractions along the coastline. Website (English): http://www.town.shika.ishikawa.jp/shikasypher/www/english/index.jsp History As of 2003, the town has an estimated [[Population|population]] of 15,361 and a [[Population density|density]] of 124.82 persons per km². The total area is 123.07 km². On September 1, 2005, the former town of [[Togi, Ishikawa|Togi]] was merged into the town. People have settled in the town since long ago as evidenced by the many artifacts and remains from thr Jomon, Yayoi and Tumulus periods. In ancient times, frequent trading was conducted with Bokkai Countries (currently China, Russia and Korea regions). During the feudal period, the Fukuura Port was the only port in Hokurikku Area (Ishikawa, Toyama, Fukui prefectures) serving ships heading west. Therefore the region quickly prospered. The Fukuura Lighthouse, the oldest wooden lighthouse in Japan, still stands today. The former Fukuno Inlet was reclaimed with sand and soil from Okogawa River and was transformed into the beautiful Fukuno fields. The natural harbor attracted fishermen from Wakasa area to settle and flourished Takahama area. Today There are two [[List of nuclear reactors|nuclear power stations]] in Shika, one of which had a grave control accident in 1999, which was covered up by the management [http://www.asahi.com/english/Herald-asahi/TKY200703150280.html [1]]. There are 8,142 households with an average of 3.12 people per household. The acceleration of the low birth rate is causing a shift in the age of the population. The number of residents of 0-14 years of age is decreasing, while the number of residents aged 65 or older is on the rise. This has led to an aging society with 27.3% of the residents being over 65 years of age. (from the 2000 National Census) Industry Fishing and agriculture have long been the primary industries in our town. In the year 2000 11.5% of the population was involved in this industry making up 3.9% of the entire prefecture, a rather large percentage. However, this number too is in a state of decline. Our main specialties, besides seafood and rice, are persimmon, watermelon and tobacco. At the Michi No Eki complex, there is a direct sale produce market while hands-onculitvation trips can also be arranged. Textile was once the main manufacturing industry. However the Noto Industrial Part has attracted electronic product manufacturing enterprises to the area. The total manufacturing rate has greatly increased, together with the percentage of workers in the secondary industries, which accounts for 41% (32.8% prefecturally). One distinguishing characteristic of the central coastal region is the Shika Nuclear Power Plant. Many businesses operate along the National Road 249. Although the central shopping district is becoming less substantial, the overall yearly sales figures have remained constant. Tourism is one of the leading industries with the main attractions being the Noto Kongo, The Shika No Sato Resort Area, the longest bench in the world, campgrounds and beaches. With such various resources at our disposal, we hope to invite visitors to stay and explore our town Getting Around Planes Trains Buses Cars Taxis Travel Agents Museums and Culture Outdoor Activities Ganmon 巌門 Ganmon Sea-Cave is a translucent cave mouth created by the erosion of a big rock rising out of the sea. It's 6 m. wide, 15 m. tall and 60 m. deep. The rugged scenery created by steep cliff and fierce waves of near Ganmon are symbolic of the dynamic scenery of Noto-Kongo. Beyond this naturally created cave-like gate, the sea expands as far as the eye can see. An old pine tree stands tall on the top of this naturally formed cave-mouth. Visitors can also take a ride on the Noto Kongo Sightseeing boat to get a better view of dynamic and strange-looking rocks of Noto-Kongo such as Taka-no-Su (Hawk-nest), Hatagoiwa (which is a beautiful pair of rocks) and Goban Island which are awe-inspiring sights. The nature at Ganmon appears in its one of the most defiant and powerful moods. Location: Togi-Ushioroshi, Shika-machi TEL:0767-42-1111(Togi Branch, Shikamachi) Open Hours: Sightseeing Boat plies from April to November 14th Access: Take the daily sightseeing bus 'Wajima-go' from JR Kanazawa station. Or, take an Express Bus going to Monzen from JR Kanazawa station and get down at Togi bus stop and take a bus for Ganmon. Husband and Wife Rocks 機具岩 A little further north from Ganmon along the 249 is the famous and well-photographed Kigu Iwa (Husband and Wife Rocks). The 'husband' or 'male' rock (男岩) is 16metres high while the 'wife' or 'female' rock (女岩) is 12 metres. The two are tied together with sacred rope. This place is not well known except for with locals, but at sunset expect loads of cameras to appear to capture one of the best sunset views in Japan! Togi Beach Cabins and Campsite (能登リゾートエリア増穂浦) Relax at the gorgeous Togi beachside and perhaps collect some of Togi’s specialty さくら貝 Sakura kai (pink-coloured sea shells). There are a multitude of cabin and camping options: 20 person cabin = 45,000 yen per night (57,000 in July, August and Golden Week) 5 person cabin = 12,600 yen per night (15,600 in July, August and Golden Week) 4 person cabin = 10,500 yen per night (14,500 in July, August and Golden Week) 20 person ‘free house’ = 28,000 yen per night 5 person ‘free house’ = 15,000 yen per night Tent and BBQ sites from 2000 yen Detailed prices [http://www.togi-resort.jp/facilities/resort-masuhoura/price.html here] (in Japanese) [http://www.togi-resort.jp/facilities/resort-masuhoura/index.html Website ](Japanese only) Contact: Tel. 0767-42-2125. No email. Address: 石川県羽咋郡志賀町相神イ-3-1 Operating Dates: All year Check in: 3:00pm Check out: 10:00am Former Longest Bench in the World Togi Beach's famous bench used to be the longest in the world (at 460 metres) but has recently been overtaken by other benches. If you calculate a minute to walk 80 meters, it will take 12 minutes round trip from one end of the bench. Eating and Drinking Shopping Entertainment Shika is only about a 30 minute drive from Kahoku Aeon shopping centre where there is a cinema, shops and restaurants. Shika is about 1 hour by car (along the Noto Yuryo toll road) from Kanazawa city. Banking Medical Care Groups and Clubs Useful links